


What if

by ZabaniChan



Category: Scrapped Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: What if Pamela hadn't thrown that picture? What if Raquel had found Shannon? What if, when they ran, Raquel and Shannon had gone with them?
Relationships: Pacifica Casull/Fulle





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2010
> 
> I know the disclaimer says a new writing style, but it's really the story in summary form lol

Disclaimer: first Scrapped Princess story. I have two of them up. I'm also trying out a new writing style with these two stories.

One-shot

Not long after Raquel asked Furet to watch Pamela for a while longer, she found Shannon walking down the road. Seeing that Siz was with him and guessing why, she told them they Pacifica had died. When questioned by Siz why she was calm about it, Raquel says that she has had time to mourn, and that though she is terribly upset at the loss of her sister, she has to move on and live out the rest of her life for Pacifica. Shannon stays quiet, the shock of seeing Raquel and hearing of Pacifica's death stealing his voice. Raquel tells him she will fill him in on the details later that night so he will be able to mourn as well. Siz takes her leave, joining with the others at the castle. Once Raquel can't sense her anymore, she has Shannon follow her to where she is staying.

Once there, she explains to him the truth about Pacifica and that they're visiting her tomorrow. Shannon is so full of relief that the lack of sleep and stress catch up and he collapses. Meanwhile, Furet and Pamela are heading back from another trip to the hotsprings. When they arrive home, Pamela wants him to share the bed with her, and when asked why, says that she wants to fall asleep knowing he isn't going anywhere. After a period of silence, he agreed to avoid arguing about it. They lay on the small bed (meant for only one), with her halfway on him and his arm around her waist.

The next morning, neither of them wake until someone pounds on their door. Furet gets up to answer it after checking to see if Pamela was still asleep. He slides the door open and is surprised to see Raquel there with Mr. Berkins and another man. She merely smiles and asks if they can come in and talk. He shakes his head and holds his hand up in the 'hold on a minute' gesture. He closes the door and turns to wash his face, dries off, checks on Pamela and walks out the door, closing it firmly behind him and standing in front of it (looking nonchalant, but defensive at the same time). Raquel and Shannon notice this, making Raquel smile warmly and Shannon curious. Furet asks them what they want, and Raquel says to visit Pamela so she can meet her older brother. Furet tells them that they'll have to come back later because she's still asleep and he wants to go back to bed. Raquel asks him if they had a late night, and he says that they could call it that if it meant laying there listening to their neighbors arguing yet again. Raquel giggles and Shannon smirked before asking when they could visit. Furet seems to think for a minute before he answers, saying that they could visit sometime before dinner.

They agree and turn to leave while Furet goes back inside. Shannon asks if that guy is really trustworthy, and Berkins says that he is after they learned that he's an ex-soldier at the age of 18, and he's extremely protective of Pamela. Raquel inputs that they can tell this because when they go out he stands slightly behind her and is always watching her and her surroundings. Then she says to think about what happened just now. He went back inside to make sure she was safe while he was outside with them, then he stood in front of the door in a position that clearly said he wouldn't attack unless they threw the first punch, and he was quiet and watching them when he asked when they could see her, as if he was making sure he wasn't planning on harming her. Hearing that last part made Shannon yell that he would never hurt Pacifica, making Raquel say that Furet doesn't know that because he just met him.

Shannon finally calms down enough to agree that it's true, and by that time, they've reached the inn. They go to their room and discuss what they're going to do until dinner. Meanwhile, Furet is crawling back in bed with Pamela, who curls back against him. After sleeping for a few more hours, he wakes to see that Pamela is not in bed before he hears water running. He pushes the curtain back to see Pamela washing out the tea kettle. He gets up and, seeing the tea on the table, asks whether or not she burned herself doing it. She turns to smile proudly and says no. She points to the food he hadn't seen, says she made it too, and that they have to hurry before they're late. He agrees, and after a moment of hesitating, hugs Pamela tightly. She blushes and shyly hugs him back. They stand like that for a minute before slowly pulling away, both extremely red. They eat their breakfast silently except for the small comment Furet makes about the food being good, making Pamela blush even more. They leave the apartment and head to theater, where Furet drops Pamela off before heading to his own job.

Shannon and Raquel run into Leo and Winia, who are heading to the theater. They invite them to come see the show to pass the time, saying that they might be able to come backstage and meet Pamela. Shannon and Raquel are surprised that it was so easy to have the chance to meet with Pamela without Furet around. The show itself isn't very interesting to the siblings, and when it's over, they hurry backstage to meet with her, only to find out she already left with Furet. They are told that if they hurry, they may catch up. They go outside and see the two a bit aways and decide against running after them since they were meeting with them soon anyways. A few hours later, Shannon, Raquel and Berkins head over to Furet and Pamela's apartment, only to find out that no one was there. They wait a bit, and as they start to leave, Furet and Pamela arrive, Pamela wearing a new outfit. Furet apologizes for being late, saying that Pamela saw a new dress she wanted. Pamela is watching them wearily, staying slightly behind Furet. They enter the apartment and Pamela sticks as close as she can to Furet, who, they notice, doesn't seem to mind. As they sit there, Raquel suggests they go out for dinner, and they agree.

They all go to a small restaurant, which turns out to be where Furet works. The waitress who serves them asks Furet if the blonde is his girlfriend, which causes the two to blush darkly. Raquel finds their reaction funny, while Shannon doesn't exactly know what to think. After they order, Berkins questions Furet about what he does at the restaurant, and he says (in his usual monotone voice) that he does dishes. Pamela has then gathered enough courage to speak and says that he doesn't do a very good job since he usually comes home with a bunch of cuts all over his hands, and that begins a small argument between the two. The others watch, and Raquel states that they argue like a old married couple. Berkins agrees as Shannon just watches the two. Their food soon arrives, and the 'married couple' surprise the group once again as they share their dishes, swapping food now and then. Furet goes to speak with his boss, who called him over, leaving Pamela alone with them for a minute. He comes back with extra food, and looks at everyone, knowing that something happened during his absence by the look on everyone's face. He grabs Pamela's hand and leads her out of the restaurant, not looking back once.

Once home, he asks Pamela if she feels like telling him what they said to her. She shakes her head and says not right now. He merely nods and let's her lean against him for awhile. After a couple of minutes of standing, he slowly leads her towards the bed, where he makes her sit while he makes some tea to help calm her down. Once she's calm, she looks at him for a second before hugging him tightly while starting to cry. She tells him that the one called Shannon says that she's being hunted and she needs to leave with them. He hugs her tightly and says that she could never be hunted because she's too nice and sweet. After that, they sit in silence until night falls. While they get ready for bed, Pamela makes Furet promise to never leave her alone with them again. He agrees and they lay down together, falling asleep quickly.

Pamela's birthday quickly approaches, and the siblings keep a close eye on Pamela (Berkins was called back). Furet notices them watching Pamela, and when Pamela went inside a girl's only store, he confronts them, taking them by surprise when he appears out of nowhere in front of them, blocking both Shannon's sword and Raquel's punch. They stare at each other for a minute before backing off. Furet questions them as to why they're following her, and they say that since her birthday is coming up, they're getting more worried. Furet is confused as to what they has to do with anything, and the siblings look at each other for a second before telling Furet that they need to talk to him and Pamela that night. Furet agrees after a moment before going back to the store to wait outside with them. When Pamela comes back outside with her things and spots the two of them with Furet, she immediately sticks to Furet while talking to them.

They arrive to the apartment and Pamela makes tea, which surprises Shannon and Raquel while Furet just sits there like it's an everyday thing. Once everyone is settled, Furet asks them what they wanted to talk about. They are quiet for a second before answering, explaining that Pamela is actually the Scrapped Princess and that they have been on the run from the army for a few years now. Pamela doesn't believe them and even asks Furet what the Scrapped Princess is. Furet explains what the SP is, and Pamela refuses to believe that she is the SP. Shannon and Raquel both insist that she is, making Pamela even more upset. Furet then kicks them out, saying that if all they're going to do is harrass her and make her cry, then they needn't bother coming back. Raquel says that they are not trying to harrass her, but trying to get her to understand that she is in constant danger until her birthday passes. Furet said he'll keep that in mind and closes the door. Shannon and Raquel go home, and Furet spends the night calming Pamela down.

The next night, after Pamela's job at the theater is over, soldiers raid the city and arrest any girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Pamela is taken just before Furet arrives, and Kidaf tells him what happened. Furet hurries over to where Shannon and Raquel are staying and fills them in on what happened. Shannon starts arguing with Furet on the matter that Pamela should've been with them, while Furet insists that he save that argument for when Pamela is safe again. Raquel agrees with Furet while adding that her being captured was no ones fault. They couldn't have known that the army would go around the city and arrest every girl who had blue eyes and blonde hair. They settle down to try and figure out how to get her out, and Furet just sits there quietly, already forming his own plan that will act in accordance to whatever they're planning.

Meanwhile, Pamela is confused as to why she was arrested, along with every other girl who looks like her. Soldiers occasionally came to check on them and to take one girl at a time to see the king so he could identify the Scrapped Princess. This goes on for three days, as they only take ten girls a day. The girls who are identified as not being the SP are sent home with a small bag of money as apology. On the third day, Furet, Shannon and Raquel are ready to infiltrate the castle and take back Pamela. After Shannon and Raquel cause a disturbance at the entrance (in disguise), yelling at the guards for taking their baby sister for no reason, Furet knocks another guard out and takes his uniform, pulling his long hair up and hiding it in the hat. He heads towards the dungeon and tells the guard their that he's here for the next girl. The guard gives him the go ahead to grab her, and he takes Pamela, who kicks and screams most of the way.

Once he gets far away enough from that guard, he tells Pamela to quiet down so he can get her out of there. She listens and soon they come upon a secret tunnel that only Furet knows about that he discovered during his time in the military. He takes her down it, and at the end of it, they are confronted by four soldiers, who Furet easily and quietly takes down. They head to the spot where Kidaf is waiting with disguises under the bridge where Shannon and Raquel are making a fuss. They quickly change - Furet wearing a wig with short brown hair, tan trousers and a red shirt with a jacket, and Pamela in a wig with short brown hair and a shin- length blue/white dress. They go to the other side of the bridge and walk across to where Shannon and Raquel and drag them away, apologizing to the soldier for the way their 'cousins' were acting. He merely waves them off and they leave, heading to the siblings room at the inn.

Once the door is closed and locked, Furet and Pamela remove their disguise and hand them back to Kidaf, who came with them. Winia and Leo also came to make sure that Pamela was alright. Soon after everyone is seated and the adrenaline from the rescue starts to wear off, Pamela clings to a completely calm Furet, crying and talking about how worried she was about being found out and whether or not he had been killed. Raquel, Winia and Kidaf watch with a smile as Furet hugs her as she cries, patting her back slightly. Leo watches with jealousy and Shannon watches with envy (as he used to be the one she went to for comfort). Pamela cries herself to sleep, as she slept very little while in custody. Furet tries to put her down on the bed, but Pamela has a tight grip on his clothes, and after a few minutes of trying to pry himself lose without waking her, he gives up and stares at the group with boredom. Raquel, Winia and Kidaf break out in giggles and chuckles, while Leo and Shannon just glare at him. Furet ends up having to lean on the headboard with Pamela sleeping halfway on him.

A knock on the door interrupts whatever Shannon was going to say and Raquel answers the door to see Berkins and Chris. She let's them in so they can say whatever they need to and the look on their faces indicate that they have important news. Berkins speaks up, stating that Pamela's brother, Prince Forcis, wishes to see his sister for the first time to verify with his own eyes that she is safe and unharmed so that he may let their mother be at peace for while. Shannon asks why she's so worried when she let them 'kill' her in the first place. Chris speaks up, stating that the Queen had little say on the matter, and that ever since that day, the Queen has lived a life trapped in her room due to sorrow and remorse, wishing to be able to see her daughter. That is why Prince Forcis wants to see Pamela, so he can relay her health status to their mother and put her worries to rest. They're all quiet as they think about it before Furet speaks up, saying that when Pamela wakes, they will discuss it with her and decide from there. Chris and Berkins agree to this, telling them where to meet them when they have come to a decision.

After they leave, Shannon asks Furet who he thinks he is, taking control of everything. Furet simply says that it's actually Pamela's choice, but since she's asleep, it's better to wait until she's awake so she can decide whether or not she wants to meet her brother. Shannon is forced to agree as the others watch. Raquel suddenly speaks up, and questions whether or not it's better that Pamela not remember her life as Pacifica. Shannon asks her what she means, not really understanding her thought process at the moment. Raquel tells him to think about it, and ask himself if he really wants Pamela to remember being hunted for no apparent reason other than a priests premonition. Shannon states that if she doesn't remember anything, it also means that she won't remember them. Raquel, along with Winia and a reluctant Leo, say that even if it's true she won't remember them, at least she'll be happy. Raquel says that right now, Pamela is living the life that she always wanted.

Leo decides to leave with Kidaf to go back to the theater for the night and return the next morning. Winia says that she'll go with them and tells the three left to get some rest. Furet says not to worry about him because he was about to, making Winia smile. Raquel tells her that they'll get some sleep soon, and Winia leaves to catch up to Kidaf and Leo. Shannon turns to Furet and asks him where he's sleeping, and Furet says that unless he feels like trying to pry Pamela off him, he's sleeping right where he's at, and to settle it, he slides down so that he's lying full on the bed, making Pamela subconsciously curl up against his side. Raquel smiles at him and wishes him a goodnight before pulling Shannon towards the couch, where he'll sleep, wishing him a goodnight as well before heading to her bed.

Sometime during the night, Pamela wakes for a short while. She shakes Furet awake, making him give her an annoyed half-asleep look. She merely smiles and asks him why they didn't go home before it got late. Furet just says that she needed her sleep before mentioning that her 'father' and someone named Chris came by saying that her brother, Prince Forcis, wants to see her. She asks him why, and he says that he wants to 'make sure with his own eyes that she is safe and unharmed so that he may put their mothers worry at rest'. Pamela asks him if she should go, and he is quiet for a moment. Sometime during their conversation, Shannon and Raquel wake and listen quietly, and wonder what he will say to her. Furet finally answers and tells her that it's her choice and he will go along with whatever she decides.

Shannon realizes that he wouldn't have done that, that he would've talked her into it. He then thinks back to all the times he's been around Furet, and admits that he is good for Pamela and that she is happy right now. That she is living the life she's always wanted - falling in love, getting married, having kids. He grimaces at the thougt of them getting together for good before his thoughts drift towards the look Furet gets in his eyes when defending Pamela from harm, a deadly look. A look that says that he will die trying to protect her, a look that told others to think before attacking or they might regret it. That look said so much, but not as much as the look he got when being around her in an everyday surroundings, a look that said just how much he cared for her...as if he could actually picture them growing old together. A picture Shannon wasn't too fond of, but if they loved each other, he would allow it. As he drifted off again, he figured he might as well try and get to know the Furet that everyone else knows.

The next afternoon, the four at the inn get ready for departure before heading to the theater to meet up with Winia, Leo and Kidaf. Once everyone is together, they head to the restaurant where Chris and Berkins told them they'd be. They spot them at the back of the restaurant and go over to them, Pamela staying close to Furet as Berkins gets up to greet them. Chris asks them what the decision us and they look at Pamela. She glances at Furet before answering, saying that she will. Chris nods and says that he will relay this to Prince Forcis and report back to them tonight on when they are to meet. The group nods in thanks before turning and leaving. Once outside, Furet turns to everyone, Pamela still latched to his arm, and tells them that he and Pamela have work so they can do whatever they want until tonight.

He turns to leave to drop her off first when Leo says that they can take Pamela to work. Furet turns his head to glare at them and tells them that after they all said they were going to take Pamela away and always telling her that she's being hunted and scaring her, he's not trusting them with her alone again. Shannon starts to argue, but Raquel stops him, shaking her head. Winia and Leo look at their feet in shame while Kidaf walks over to Furet and Pamela and tells them that he could walk her there. Furet relunctantly agrees and makes Kidaf swear that he won't let her be alone with them. Kidaf swears that be won't and Furet takes his leave. Pamela looks slightly discomforted that Furet left, but still comfortable as Kidaf is there with her. The others, as well, know that Kidaf doesn't mess around when he's made a promise. They follow them to the theater and Pamela, Kidaf, Winia and Leo head backstage to get ready. Shannon and Raquel go to their seats to watch and have a conversation about Furet.

Shannon saying he doesn't know what to think about him, and Raquel saying that she wouldn't mind having him as a brother-in-law. They then talk about why Prince Forcis wants to see her now. The show starts and they sit and watch until nightfall, when Furet comes by to pick her up. He comes a earlier than usual and settles down to watch the show. Afterwards, he goes backstage with the siblings and gets tackled by Pamela, who is extatic to see him there. She asks if he saw the show, and he says that even if he saw the ending, she did a pretty good job. Her smile seems to light up the room at his answer. He tells her to hurry and change so they can go, adding that if she's quick he'll get her something to eat on the way. Pamela quickly changes, as well as Winia and Leo, and everyone leaves. They stop by a small food stand and order something to-go, pay and head to Furet's apartment. There, they settle down to eat and wait for Chris and Berkins.

After an hour, they arrive and tell them that Prince Forcis will see her tommorrow at noon at the church on the hill outside the city and that he has provided passes for the guards at the gate. They thank them and Chris and Berkins take their leave. Furet tells the others to head home because there's no room for everyone to stay the night there and they have to get up early to get there on time. They agree (Shannon agreeing only because he knows it's true) and head out the door, bidding the two a goodnight. Once they're gone, Furet heaves a sigh of weariness, and Pamela hugs him while asking him if he's tired. He merely nods into her stomach, and wraps his arms around her as well. That night, Furet ponders whether or not everything will work out after all this over with as he falls asleep.

Morning comes quickly and Furet is the first to wake. He let's Pamela sleep a little as he prepared tea and breakfast. Raquel and the others appear in the middle of breakfast preperation and Furet let's them in on the promise of staying quiet. They sit at the table and watch Furet finish breakfast rather quickly and set it on the table to cool slightly. He tells them that he won't wake her until they've explained why they're here so early, before he pauses and looks at Shannon and adding whether or not they trusted him enough to get her to the gate on time (he is being sarcastic at the end). Raquel asks him if he's feeling alright, and at his confused look, says that he's not acting like usual. Furet shrugs it off before going behind the curtain to wake Pamela. The others hear a complaint, a smart-ass comment, a smack (they flinch), some whispering, a rather loud complaint, a reminder of what today is and a slight curse.

As the two walk from behind the curtain, Furet asks where she picks up these words and Pamela merely huffs before grabbing clean clothes and retreating behind the curtain again. The others stare at the hand print on Furet's cheek as he sits down, telling Pamela to hurry. She comes back wearing the new dress Furet got her and sits down next to him, ignoring everyone else as she grabs a plate of eggs. A knock causes Furet to get up and answer it, revealing the next door neighbor. She holds up a basket of food and says she made too much and asks if they want it.

She gets a glimpse of the group of people inside over his shoulder as he grabs the basket from her, bowing slightly in thanks, and tells him it's a good thing she made too much with all that company. He smiles slightly and nods and she says her hello/goodbye to Pamela before going back to her apartment. Furet sits back down and starts going through the basket, Pamela looking over and asking what she made this time. Leo asks them if this happens often and Pamela explains that she sometimes forgets that her son is no longer home and makes enough for three instead of two. They nod in understanding and watch as Furet organized things in their pantry before returning to his seat next to Pamela. Shannon says that they better get a move on before they're late, the others agreeing. Furet and Pamela finish their breakfast and clean up before heading out with the others.

They arrive at the gate out of the city (with Pamela in disguise) and hand the guards their passes. They are let through and they head towards the church, Pamela taking her wig off halfway. Shannon hangs back with Furet as Pamela talks with Leo up front. Shannon notices how Furet watches Pamela protectively and knows that Raquel was right when she said that he did care deeply for her. He turns to look at Furet and asks him what his intentions with Pacifica are. Furet tells him that her name is Pamela now and that his intentions are whatever she wants from him. Shannon stares at him for a second before turning to face front again. They soon arrive at the church and they stand outside staring at the doors for a couple of minutes before entering. In front of the alter is Prince Forcis, Chris and their Berkins.

The reunited sibling stare at each other while Chris and Berkins move to stand with the others to give the two some privacy. Forcis and Pamela walk towards each other and meet halfway, Forcis smiling at his sister. He tells her that she looks good, and she smiles. They have a brief talk about their mother before Forcis hugs her tightly, apologizing for what he's about to do. She looks at him, confused as to what he meant before she feels cold metal slide through her stomach and back out. Forcis stabs himself, as well, before anyone could comprehend what happened. Furet and Chris are the first to act, being the only ones in the group able to handle sudden death situations. Shannon, Raquel and Berkins are close to follow.

As they near, they see Furet trying to stop the bleeding by taking his top shirt off and ripping it to make bandages, wrapping it around her stomach, and they hear Chris asking Forcis why he did that. Forcis just says that he wishes to end everything - the stupid war, the stupid premonition, and everything related to it. Shannon finally sees what he didn't want to in Furet's eyes before seeing Siz flying above. He let's his pent up rage take control as he merges Zephiris* to battle her as Raquel tries to help Furet save Pamela. Winia and Leo hang back, too shocked to do much of anything. The only sounds heard in the church were Furet's cries to Pamela to hold on and stay awake and Forcis whispering his apologies to Pamela over and over again. Furet and Raquel's sudden yell brings everyone's attention to them and they watch as Pamela's body starts to disappear. Raquel stands to try and catch what sparkles remain floating as Furet stares at the bloodied wraps of his shirt that were once around Pamela.

Pamela, meanwhile, is sitting on a grassy hill with her silver haired look-a-like. They talk and Pamela learns about the prophecy and many other things before she is told that when she returns, she will remember Furet as well as everyone else. She is sent back in Shannon's arms so that he will know to stop fighting. Soon, Celia's voice echoes around the world, telling everyone to drop their weapons and begin a new era of peace as the 'threat' has been removed. Furet and the others take the news as if Pamela's death is now permanent, as they know that she is considered the 'weapon'. Furet, Raquel, Winia and Leo break out in tears and Chris and Berkins bow their heads, Forcis has lost consciousness.

Shannon soon appears with Pamela in his arms and they look around at the distraught group before looking at each other in realization. They think she's dead. She smiles at Shannon before walking silently over to Furet, ignoring a shocked Chris and Berkins. She hugs his neck from behind and he tenses. Raquel and the other two gape in disbelief at her while Furet stares at her like she grew an extra head. She waits patiently for it to sink in that she's alive, and once it does, everyone is shocked (Shannon furious - in a brotherly way) when Furet suddenly hugs her tightly while kissing her deeply. Forcis regains consciousness and they notice that his wound is gone, as well. Pamela tells Furet that she remembers everything - her time as Pacifica, and her new life as Pamela. He merely smiles and hugs her even tighter, face buried in her neck.

Epilogue - It's been two years since then and the world has gained some semblance of peace with Forcis as king. Shannon and Raquel went back to their home with Furet and Pamela to visit their parents' grave before going their seperate ways - Furet and Pamela back to the city and the siblings staying there, opening a weapon shop in town. Leo went back to his fathers to report of his adventure and Winia and Chris got together, traveling around to visit places they always wanted to but never got a chance to. During those two years, Furet and Pamela were married with twins - a girl and a boy.

End

There will be another one coming soon. Probably tomorrow. Don't know, so don't get your hopes up. ^_^ *Zepheris doesn't appear much because I don't really like her. She only appears in this scene because I needed Shannon to fight Siz like he does in the anime. **Also, concerning Shannon, I don't really like him all that much either, as you'll notice in these two stories.


End file.
